


And I Know Peace

by thebibliophile_rises (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Everyone is a little sassy, F/M, I needed cute aniobidala feels, M/M, Multi, Padme Amidala is awesome, Padme is a badass, Padme is pregnant, They're all bonded through the Force, in case that isn't clear in the work, so I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thebibliophile_rises
Summary: Some fluffy Obianidala featuring a mildly Force-Sensitive Padme with an affinity for explosives, Anakin as a ridiculous human being who is basically a cat, and sassy Obi-Wan.





	And I Know Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first published work of fanfiction ever, so a) I hope y'all like it, b) constructive criticism is absolutely welcome, and c) reviews are really, really welcome. Like, as welcome as chocolate ice cream on a bad day.

When Padmé wakes up, it is to one of Obi-Wan’s hands tangled gently in her hair, his even breaths marking a steady and comforting rhythm. His other arm, like one of Anakin’s, is draped gently over her swelling abdomen, where-- Padmé checks reflexively-- two glowing beacons of indescribable warmth shine in the Force.

Laying there with Anakin sprawled impossibly and bonelessly over three-quarters of the bed while feeling the rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s chest is indescribably comforting; a feeling of safety and security are almost palpable around her, and as tension she hadn’t even noticed she was carrying drains away, she realizes that she hasn’t felt this relaxed since--

  
“Beltura IV?” Anakin asks. She doesn’t start, but she is a little startled; she’d thought he was still asleep. Apparently, he wasn’t, and also apparently, her shields had slipped. His voice burrs a little deeper as he continues to speak, though it retains a hint of drowsy slowness. “That was fun,” he says, and she can feel him smirking against her hair, “especially the part where we found that working luxury fresher in that abandoned hotel the Resistance was going to use as a base--”

“Mm,” she says archly, “and then the part where we figured out that the fresher had been _rigged with explosives_ , that was the _most_ fun.”

(She almost wishes she was being facetious about the explosives being _fun_ — and she is, a little— but she’s really not. Anakin may be a genius mechanic, but, as they’ve found out over the past six months, Padmé has an odd affinity with explosives. Obi-Wan jokes, sometimes, that if being a politician doesn’t work out after they defeat the Empire, she could always make a living as a mercenary.)

Obi-Wan’s hand in her hair stirs, and she feels him huff out an amused breath against her forehead. “Yes,” he says dryly, “that was _very_ fun, especially when the Mandalorian bounty hunters showed up—” He pauses for dramatic effect. “— _as_ you and Anakin were disarming the explosives, while our lightsabers and our clothes were locked in the outer room.”

Padmé smirks, and fake-gasps for emphasis. “Oh,” she said, “but you forgot the best part, Obi-Wan, darling—”

The hand in her hair abruptly stills. “Ah,” he says delicately, “I don’t believe that I recall anything past that moment, you know— I suspect a concussion—”

“But you were so _brave_ , Obi-Wan,” Anakin says from behind her in a tone ripe with conviction and emotion. “It is truly you, not me, deserve to be called the Hero with No Fear— to face down five Mandalorian bounty hunters and send them packing with only the power of a single glare--”

Padmé bites her lip to keep from laughing. Obi-Wan, whose face is only inches from hers, notices--of course-- and his grin returns. “Yes,” he says solemnly. “I was very brave, wasn’t I? But really,” he says, a mischievous glint illuminating his eyes, “I could be nothing less than brave in the face of such danger to my darling wife and my equally darling husband.”

He takes Padmé’s hand and kisses it reverently, slowly, then does the same to Anakin . “My love for you both,” Obi-Wan says with conviction worthy of a daytime holodrama, “is too deep--” he pauses, drops his head, and lifts it up with traces of tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes “-- too pure, too true. I could no more have refrained from facing those vile men on both of your behalves than could the sun of this planet have refrained from rising in the north--”

Padmé can no longer hold in her laughter. It begins as small huffs of air that she tries desperately to suppress, because she really, really wants to hear Obi-Wan finish his flowery avowal of undying love, but when Anakin finally succumbs to laughter, she soon follows. She laughs until she cries, a little, and then she laughs some more.

Obi-Wan, when she recovers enough to look at him without bursting into another fit of laughter, gives her a mock-affronted glare. Then his expression softens into a smile-- a little careworn, perhaps, but no less true for it; they have devoted their lives to the Resistance, and while moments of calm and safety like these are not uncommon, it is far more common to find varying combinations of the three of them on risky missions or sensitive negotiations, so they know to treasure this time while they can.

“Ridiculously flowery expressions aside,” Obi-Wan says, leaning in to kiss Padmé, then Anakin, then the soft curve of Padmé’s stomach. “I love you. Both of you.” He glances down at Padmé’s stomach, and says, “I take that back. All of you, always and forever.”

And as Padmé leans into his embrace and feels Anakin do the same, she knows peace.


End file.
